Um Jedi Caiu
by Prudence-chan
Summary: E subitamente, naquele momento, eu tive certeza de que a Galáxia estava condenada. OC, spoilers do Episódio III.


**Um Jedi Caiu**

Disclaimer: Star Wars © Lucasfilm Ltda.

* * *

Era uma noite normal em Coruscant. É claro, uma noite normal em Coruscant era o equivalente aproximado do cruzamento entre o mercado de peças de Tatooine, um espetáculo teatral corelliano e uma batalha interplanetária, mas eu era um dos muitos cidadãos naquela calçada que já tinha se acostumado com o turbilhão de acontecimentos ao meu redor. Os néons piscavam alegremente um modelo novo de commlink, os veículos zumbiam em longas fileiras sobre nossas cabeças, alguém lá adiante morria embaixo de uma chuva de estilhaços de transpariaço.

Sim, era uma noite normal em Coruscant.

Eu nem sei bem o que estava fazendo caminhando pela cidade àquela hora. Certo, estou mentindo. Na verdade, eu procurava uma espelunca barata onde eu pudesse afogar minhas mágoas com algumas doses de o que quer que fosse entorpecente. Pela manhã, alguém havia roubado todos os meus créditos. Cansado e sem almoço, à tarde, encontro minha noiva de braços dados com dois homens que eu jamais havia visto na vida. Os dois muito maiores do que eu, cada um com um trabuco imenso do lado, e ela rindo como uma menina. Tentei voltar para casa, mas a dona do apartamento se cansou das minhas dívidas e deixou meus poucos pertences do lado de fora.

Como podem ver, eu estava num dia ruim.

(Pensando agora, eu não teria mesmo como pagar pela bebida caso tivesse chegado à cantina. Mas isso não vem ao caso.)

O fato é que eu seguia a multidão, que me arrastava sem encontrar resistência enquanto eu me lamentava sobre o quanto a vida era injusta e me perguntava o que eu tinha feito para merecer tudo aquilo em apenas um dia. Meu único consolo era a consciência de não estar só: muitos outros perdedores dividiam aquela calçada comigo, misturados aos trabalhadores, aos vagabundos, aos jovens e velhos, cada um cravando sua vibrofaca metafórica em suas próprias feridas. E assim eu teria seguido a noite toda, chafurdando em uma poça de auto-depreciação, não fosse o pulo e o grito da twi'lek boazuda que ia à minha frente.

Como se um alarme tivesse soado ao nosso redor, toda a multidão - eu incluso - voltou os olhos para onde a twi'lek estivera olhando: para cima.

E nós todos vimos - um ponto, uma forma, um corpo em vertiginosa queda. Em nossa direção.

Balbúrdia, barulho, empurrões. Algum engraçadinho metido a herói sugeriu que salvássemos o pobre coitado, e provavelmente levou um murro por isso. Oras, o procedimento padrão nesses casos é abrir espaço, sair do caminho. Afinal, alguém que se joga de um prédio em Coruscant certamente não pretende ser salvo. E só a pressão do ar e a velocidade da queda já deviam tê-lo matado, de qualquer forma. Depois de muita controvérsia, e no último minuto, a multidão se abriu em uma clareira.

O corpo (como há de fazer todo bom corpo) afundou na superfície, com grande ruído.

Seguiu-se um providencial minuto de silêncio, enquanto o povo observava a cratera evitando uma aproximação maior. Um alien de pescoço comprido esticou a cabeça um pouco demais e emitiu um som de desgosto (ou pelo menos foi o que pensei ouvir). Aos poucos, movidos pela curiosidade e por uma mórbida atração por acidentes, todos chegaram mais perto.

Uma onda de Ohs! e Ahs! percorreu a massa. Sussurros quase incompreensíveis correram entre bocas, orelhas e circuitos. Eu, ainda longe da cena do crime (além da twi'lek boazuda, havia ainda umas cinco ou seis fileiras de indivíduos à minha frente), já podia sentir que aquele não era apenas mais um adolescente suicida. Lágrimas, desmaios, grunhidos, balidos.

Conseguimos, eu e a boazuda, abrir caminho na confusão. Respirei fundo e arrisquei um olhar de relance (sim, eu também tenho uma mórbida atração por acidentes). A twi'lek bamboleou e caiu nos meus braços. Quanto a mim, senti vertigem e uma vontade terrível de vomitar; e a maior certeza que tive, naquele momento, foi a de nunca mais na minha vida comer asinhas fritas.

No entanto - apesar de ter visto o que ainda naquela manhã devia ter sido um manto marrom - nenhum nome saltou à minha mente. De longe, assim, de relance, parecia talvez alguém conhecido. Algum rosto famoso na HoloNet, quem sabe? Não tinha a menor idéia, já fazia meses desde a última vez que prestara atenção em alguma notícia; na verdade, não fossem os vizinhos provavelmente nem saberia que as Guerras Clônicas tinhamacabado. Até que finalmente uma frase inteligível ricocheteou em mim.

"Um Jedi caiu."

Foi quando eu comecei a ter um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo.

Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não sabia muito sobre os Jedis - eles não eram exatamente o tipo de gente que gostava de se exibir, e eu, sendo o Maior Desinformado de Toda a Galáxia, não estava procurando nem um pouco. Tudo que eu sabia sobre a Ordem Jedi se resumia ao boato de que a sobrinha do primeiro marido da minha avó paterna tinha sensibilidade à tal da "força" (e de qualquer forma era um boato).

Entre soluços, uma humanóide gorda com três pares de seios conseguiu balbuciar algo que eu entendi vagamante como "Mestre Wi-hi-hiiiiiin-duuuuuhuhuhuhu". Enfim, o nome não importava. Mas o fato de um mesmo contexto incluir as palavras "Mestre", "Jedi", "morto" e "asinhas fritas" começava a me preocupar gravemente.

E subitamente, naquele momento, eu tive certeza de que a Galáxia estava condenada.

(Não sei, talvez fosse alguma relação com a sobrinha do primeiro marido de Vovó.)

Numa decisão imediata, olho ao meu redor, procurando uma rota de fuga. Não era uma boa idéia ficar por ali até que os guardas aparecessem. (Tecnicamente, eu não fizera nada ilegal, mas com esses guardas nunca se sabe.) Logo achei um espaço percorrível até um lugar mais calmo, e teria dado no pé naquele momento não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: a twi'lek boazuda ainda estava caída em cima de mim.

Por um instante contemplei meu golpe de sorte. Ela realmente era boazuda. Mas, sofrendo um acesso de moral extremamente inconveniente, concluo que a moça precisa de ajuda. A necessidade de ar fresco para a azulada donzela em meus braços acaba servindo para abrir caminho para mim.

Tão logo ganhamos distância da muvuca, a twi'lek recobrou a consciência. Piscou os olhinhos, tentando me reconhecer, e quando o fez abriu um adorável sorriso. "Ora, ora," disse numa vozinha delicada e sedutora, "primeiro a guerra, agora isso. O que mais falta, fecharem o Senado?" E trocamos algumas risadinhas embaraçadas.

Ela continuou. "Por sorte, assim que conseguir uma nave, me mando para o planeta mais distante possível desse lugar maluco..."

Pois bem, de alguma forma eu consegui propor que nós roubássemos uma nave. E o mais estranho de tudo é que a moça concordou. Entusiasticamente. Preferi não assiscar minha sorte e deixei que ela liderasse toda a operação - que, glória das glórias, teve sucesso. Eu pensei seriamente na possibilidade de ser queridinho da tal "força", apesar de toda a minha péssima manhã.

E agora cá estou eu, pobre diabo, há quase vinte anos lavando o chão de uma cantina perdida num buraco de Mos Eisley - e tudo graças a um dia ruim e a um Jedi estatelado na calçada. A twi'lek? Nem esperou muito - foi embora, levando com ela a nave e todos os créditos que eu conseguira levantar no caminho. E eu voltei à poça de auto-depreciação.

Meu único consolo? Aqui não há asinhas fritas.

Nem Jedis.


End file.
